Predestinados
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Milo de Escorpião está em dúvidas; afinal qual o motivo da inquietação de seu coração? E, acima de tudo, por que ele se acalma ao lado de Camus de Aquário


**Nome da fic:** Predestinados

**Anime:** Cavaleiros dos Zodíacos.

**Casal:** Milo x Camus

**Gêner**o: Yaoi/ Romance/ One-Shot/ POV

**Classificação: **+ 18

**Resumo**: Milo de Escorpião está em dúvidas; afinal qual o motivo da inquietação de seu coração? E, acima de tudo, por que ele se acalma ao lado de Camus de Aquário?

**Predestinados**

By Aiko Hosokawa

A brisa sopra na agradável noite de primavera em meu lar. A lua brilha imponente em meio às várias estrelas e constelações por elas formadas e, facilmente, encontro a que representa o meu signo, minha casa, minha vida e minha morte... Escorpião.

Estou aqui, debruçado sobre as escadarias que existem entre a oitava e nona casas fitando o ser que mereceu os céus por atender ao chamado de uma deusa e ao qual hoje represento na Terra. Cumpri com a missão a mim designada quando também recebi o chamado e, graças a isso, fui agraciado com uma nova chance...

Tenho pensado muito no significado de minha existência, aliás, desde que fui trazido à vida pela deusa que amo, Athena, é apenas isso que tenho feito. É estranho, mas nunca havia refletido em como seria minha história pós Guerra Santa. Estive sempre preocupado em proteger o Mundo, mas nunca pensei que poderia viver nele por muito tempo... Será essa a causa de minha inquietação?

Não importa onde eu vá ou o quanto pense em busca de um motivo, meu peito constantemente dói. Não é dor física, e isso é o que mais me assusta. Não consigo definir exatamente o que é... Remédio algum cura ou ameniza essa sensação de vazio, de que algo falta...

A coisa anda tão estranha que, constantemente, tenho palpitações. É como um mini ataque-cardíaco, como se meu coração estivesse avisando que, a qualquer momento, irá explodir caso eu não tome alguma atitude, mas... Que atitude?

Novamente... Aquele aperto estranho esta começando... Só consigo fechar meus olhos e procurar dentro de mim a origem de tudo isso. Curioso, sinto um aroma familiar... A impressão ruim desaparece no momento em que meu cérebro reconhece o cheiro e se recorda de sua origem.

- Oi Camus... - Digo me virando para trás, mas sem levantar.

- Como sabia que era eu? - Meu melhor amigo pergunta, afinal ficou claro para ele que eu estava de olhos fechados, e o cosmos de Aquário estava completamente oculto.

- Ora, senti seu perfume. - Respondi com obviedade e o observei sorri discretamente.

- Se gosta tanto assim da minha colônia francesa posso te dar uma. - Ele diz parando a meu lado, me olhando de cima com aquelas belas e profundas esferas azul-gelo, inexplicavelmente elas me pareceram, naquele instante, mais belas do que as estrelas que há pouco contemplava.

- Não combinaria comigo e, mesmo que usasse, duvido que o aroma fosse tão bom. - Camus desviou o olhar para dentro de minha casa, por um segundo achei que ele havia ficado encabulado, mas logo descartei essa possibilidade, pois parecia completamente normal no segundo seguinte quando novamente me olhou.

- Então, gostou do livro? - Outra vez ele pergunta, fitando a obra a meu lado, automaticamente acompanho seu olhar, havia esquecido que aquilo estava ali.

- Ahhh! - Murmurei em entendimento pegando o volume. - Senta ai, é chato conversar com você de pé. - o pedido foi atendido, Aquário se sentou com aquela leveza e imponência impar e me fitou, aguardando uma resposta. - Não gosto de balé, cê sabe, né? Mas a história do protagonista é realmente inspiradora. - meu companheiro de batalhas sorri ao ouvi essas palavras.

- Imaginei que fosse gostar. Agora quero saber o faz aqui na escadaria. - Essa me pegou de surpresa, esperava uma reflexão a respeito daquele livro.

- Só olhando as estrelas. - Respondi rápido desviando o olhar, mas de soslaio pude ver que ele ergueu levemente a sobrancelha direita, de modo interrogativo. Ah Milo seu burro! Como você mente mal!

- Estou cansado de esperar você se abrir! Conte-me logo o que esta acontecendo! - Ele foi incisivo, muito incisivo.

- Aãh? - Imagino que tenha feito cara de bobo nesse momento, mas foi involuntário.

- Milo de Escorpião eu não sou idiota! Faz dias que você anda estranho, cabisbaixo, pensativo. Estou preocupado! - Realmente ele parecia estar, pois se alterou com em raras vezes eu vi, aliás, acho que nunca o vi assim antes.

- Ora o que poderia ser? Esta tudo em paz, a vida continua. Tudo em seu lugar. Como haveria problemas? - É automático, não consigo simplesmente me abrir, mesmo sendo um amigo a me interpelar. Tenho facilidade de lidar com os sentimentos alheios, mas quando se trata dos meus... Ah não é assim tão simples, principalmente por que estou tão confuso que nem poderia realmente dizer o que esta ocorrendo...

- Esta entediado? - A indagação veio seca e fria. Encarei Camus, como sempre ele parecia sério e livre de qualquer uma dessas perturbações que atormentam os seres humanos comuns. Queria ser assim...

- Não é isso... - Respondi murmuradamente, engolindo o nó que se formou em minha garganta, mas ele não desceu. Algo parecia prestes a sair dentro de mim... Acho que é meu coração.

- Então o quê? - Ele insistiu e apenas resmunguei. Não consigo formular justificativas para mim mesmo, quem dirá para outras pessoas!

Instintivamente me fechei e acabei me movendo, afastando-me de Camus, não foi intencional, nem mesmo notei a princípio, mas a reação dele não deixou dúvidas de que o meu gesto o desagradou.

- Olha aqui seu idiota! - Aquário bufou se postando de pé diante de mim. - Não seja covarde! Ao menos, me encare e diga que não confia em mim o suficiente para se abrir! - Não me lembro de ter achado aquele homem tão grande em outro momento, na verdade ele sempre me pareceu menor e mais frágil do que eu, mas a dor em meu peito demonstrava que, naquele momento, a situação era inversa.

- Eu... - As palavras não conseguem sair dos meus lábios e, aflito, mergulhei naquele olhar azul gelo diante de mim.

Não sei se pelo jogo de luz e sombra resultado do brilho da lua sobre nós ou por qualquer outro motivo que seja, mas aqueles olhos possuíam um fulgor acalentador e tão bonito que me senti hipnotizado e, embora não me importasse mais, meu peito parou de doer.

Tomado por um fascínio inédito reparei nas feições daquele jovem, apesar da expressão severa e levemente irritada, ela possuía ternura... Fui além, e reparei na beleza física que ali havia... O formato dos olhos, com cílios ligeiramente alongados, o nariz delicadamente delineado, digno de uma escultura grega feita em mármore de Carrara, e os lábios finos, mas perfeitos...

Sem pensar me ergui e Aquário não recuou, graças a isso ficamos muito próximos, na verdade ele estava apenas a um degrau abaixo e continuou a me fitar daquele modo desafiador de quem espera uma resposta. Também foi sem refletir que minha mão direita foi parar na maçã esquerda daquela face magnífica.

Percebi que Camus arregalou levemente os orbes, mas aquilo não me afetou. Deixei meus dedos deslizarem levemente... O dedão muito próximo àquela boca que parecia me convidar agora que estava entreaberta, e eu não podia recusar!

Meu coração batia forte e acelerado, mas o sentimento era bom, me incentivando a fazer o que meu desejo mandava e, lentamente, aproximei as faces. Não fechei meus olhos, queria ver Camus o máximo possível, e, ele não esboçava outra reação senão a de espanto.

_"O que estou fazendo?"._ Perguntei-me quando a distância era menor que cinco centímetros. E, antes de fazer algo que pudesse me arrepender, desviei... Deixei meus dedos correrem para a curva do pescoço do jovem mais baixo e apenas encostei nossos perfis. A dor no meu peito voltou enquanto sentia a artéria dele pulsando feroz sob meus dedos.

- Não sei Camus de Aquário, simplesmente não sei te responder... - Murmurei e suspirei. Eu ia beijar meu melhor amigo! Ele iria me odiar por toda a eternidade! - Me desculpe... - Não tenho certeza de ter pronunciado essas palavras alto o suficiente para que o outro ouvir, pois logo sai correndo. Tenho a impressão de ter escutado meu nome ser chamado, contudo entrei rápido demais em minha mansão para ter certeza e a atravessei sem olhar para trás.

Admito que não me vi passando pelos demais templos. Em momento algum fui interrompido por qualquer de meus amigos dourados. Apenas despertei do meu torpe desespero quando já estava distante da Primeira Casa...

- O que deu na sua cabeça Escorpião estúpido! - Xinguei-me em voz alta sentindo a aflição no coração mais intensa e aguda do que todas as outras vezes.

Por quê? Alguém pode me explicar o porquê de tudo isso? Quase pus a perder uma das relações que mais prezo na vida! Não entendo o que esta acontecendo comigo, droga! Eu queria... Desejei tomar aqueles lábios para mim... Será que é esse o meu problema? Estou carente?

Há muitas pessoas interessantes ao meu redor. Amazonas, servas, outros cavaleiros, mas... Mesmo pensando em vários deles não sinto vontade ou necessidade de estar, de qualquer forma, com algum. Nenhum me transmite o aconchego de quando estou com Camus...

Talvez seja isso. Ele é uma figura tão familiar para mim, é como se por vidas incontáveis tivéssemos sido grandes amigos, sempre lado a lado... No meio dessa minha confusão mental acabei confundindo as coisas, fiquei carente... Que estupidez! Depois tenho que me certificar que ele não ficou bravo.

- Hum? - Nossa estava tão concentrado em meus pensamentos que não percebi para onde ia, tão pouco reparei que estava muito distante das casas zodiacais. Acabei vindo parar no memorial aos cavaleiros que lutaram na Guerra Santa junto a Dohko e Shion.

Esse mausoléu é diferente de qualquer outro, pois guarda os corpos dos homens mais poderosos que defenderam Athena, os antigos dourados estão aqui. As pedras que marcam suas tumbas são maiores que as outras, não é difícil encontrá-las e, em cada uma, há nomes escritos em latim.

Por curiosidade busco o meu antecessor e logo paro diante ao memorial dele. "Kardia de Escorpião" é o que jaz escrito ali. Sinto meu coração palpitar dolorosamente quando reparo no nome ao lado "Dégel de Aquário".

O aperto no peito se torna mais forte e, instintivamente agarro o tecido de minha camisa, desejando arrancar aquilo de dentro de mim. Ajoelho no chão, curvando-me para frente sobre meu próprio corpo, _"Alguém diz o que está acontecendo!". _Não consigo mais controlar tudo isso, é grande demais, parece que vai explodir, está me sufocando...

- Alguém me diz... ALGUÉM ME DIZ!

- Não adianta fugir, ele sempre foi e sempre será o único capaz de acalmar esse coração estúpido...

Sobressaltei-me e me ergui ao ouvir essas palavras. Gelei de cima a baixo quando identifiquei a origem delas... Bem diante de mim estava um homem de túnica translúcido e envolto por uma aura dourada e, o mais assustador: muito parecido comigo!

Ele tinha minha estatura, os cabelos eram longos, maiores do que os meus, e não tinha o tom arroxeado, eram completamente azuis, repicados e selvagens. Os olhos exatamente iguais aos meus, inclusive no brilho sarcástico que também se expressava nos lábios, e ele permanecia sentado sobre a pedra do tumulo de Kardia, numa postura de puro e típico deboche escorpiano.

- Quem é você? - Perguntei.

- Você sabe muito bem... - Ao dizer isso ele se ergueu e se aproximou com aquele andar elegante e, ao mesmo tempo, predador. Tenho a impressão de que ando assim...

Relutei por um segundo, aquilo não poderia ser real! No entanto, aquela figura se aproximou, parando próximo e me encarando com veemência.

- Kardia... Meu antecessor? - Pronunciar essas palavras não foi fácil, imagino o que Camus diria se contasse isso!

- Também... Mas essa não é a resposta completa. - Ele rebateu rindo zombeteiro.

- Como assim? - Quis saber; meu instinto me dizia que não havia perigo, mas não podia baixar a guarda.

- Ora! Eu sou você. - Foi em tom simplista que essa resposta veio.

- Ahã? - Resmunguei de forma involuntária.

- Somos a mesma alma, em tempos diferentes. - Explicou ele dando uma volta avaliadora ao meu redor.

- Impossível! - Afirmei e me afastei, fitando-o novamente.

- Por quê? - Ao inquirir ele colocou a mão direita na cintura com expressão de quem está entediado ao ensinar uma criança.

- Bom... Você ai... E... Eu aqui... Como poderia ser? - Bizarro! Esse diálogo é muito bizarro!

- Represento suas memórias de outra vida e, nesse local, podemos nos comunicar, em algumas ocasiões. - Com ar de chateação, ele me explicou.

- Ahh ta, se você diz... Então vou me lembrar de tudo que vivi? - Suponho que posso acreditar em mim mesmo? Isso soa tão ridículo! Mas vou continuar a levar essa conversar e ver no que ela vai dar.

- Você não acreditou, mas tudo bem, eu também não acreditaria! - Ele gargalhou e deu de ombros. - E, não. Você não se lembrará, afetaria minha nova vida, isso não é legal. - Agora ele pareceu ponderar.

- Então o que ta fazendo aqui? - Não me detive e perguntei rapidamente. - Aliás, o que quis dizer com as palavras que disse assim que chegou? - Complementei sem dar chance à resposta da primeira questão.

- Ahf... Sou mesmo impetuoso. Enfim... Você conhece a nossa história na antiga Guerra Santa? - Ele se referindo a mim como 'eu' me causava certo mal-estar.

- Vagamente... Sei que você enfrentou Radamathys, apenas isso. - Sabia também que havia sido uma luta memorial, mas não precisava falar...

- Sim, usando um golpe que você não é capaz de aplicar... - Isso ofendeu! Não gostei de ouvir e resmunguei levemente, cruzando os braços. - Em compensação você tem uma chance que nunca tive... - O sorriso dele parecia triste e isso me desarmou.

- E que chance seria essa? - Agora o sorriso voltou ao normal, completamente cínico e nem precisou mais reações para eu ter certeza de que a resposta não seria pronunciada tão facilmente; algo me diz que sei o que é... Talvez seja porque estou conversando comigo mesmo! Que loucura.

- Primeiro contarei como funcionava meu golpe... - Kardia se sentou sobre outro túmulo, acho que o de Câncer, e, eu fiz o mesmo, no dele. - A "Agulha Incandescente" tem o mesmo princípio que a "Agulha Escarlate", no entanto, ao ínves de dor, ela provoca o aquecimento do sangue do inimigo por meio do meu cosmo. - Ouvi e achei muito interessante, seria ótimo testar isso em alguém!

- Gostei! - Exclamei em tom baixo.

- É, mas o cosmo utilizado vem do meu coração o que gera como efeito calateral o aquecimento de meu próprio sangue, pois, quanto mais rápido o órgão bate, maior é o aquecimento do sangue do adiversário... - Fico mudo diante dessas palavras. - Já deve imaginar o que Antares nesse modo provoca não? - Era chocante saber daquilo!

- Então foi assim que eu... Quero dizer você... - Um nó se formou em minha garganta.

- Sim, morri usando o mais letal golpe de Escorpião. - Não sei o que dizer e o silêncio impera por longos instantes enquanto o vento brinca com nossos cabelos.

- O mais interessante disso tudo - ele voltou a falar - é que havia uma forma de eu não morre... O mais poderoso filho da Sibéria, apenas ele podia resfriar meu coração. - Ele me encarou esperando que eu me pronunciasse.

- Então o Camus, ele... - Por mais difícil fosse acreditar naquilo tudo, minha mente não conseguia relutar, aquilo era verdade, eu sabia!

- Dégel, ele se chamava assim e era meu melhor amigo e... Meu amor... - Guiei rapidamente o olhar para Kardia. - Infelizmente morri antes de dizer isso a ele.

- Então tudo o que tenho sentido... Agora a pouco... Não... Não pode ser... Eu... - Nossa! Estou confuso, meu peito volta a doer, sinto-me novamente perdido e sozinho.

- Há uma ligação entre Escorpião e Aquário que não pode ser negada. - Essas palavras foram ditas muito próximo a mim; quando foi que Kardia chegou tão perto? Eu não notei! E então ele se debruçou sobre o meu corpo, apoiando as mãos em minhas coxas.

- Da próxima vez agarre aquele cubo de gelo e o faça nosso! - O tom de Kardia era brincalhão, mas, ao menos tempo, repleto de amor.

E os braços de meu antecessor me envolveram, a aura dourada brilhou mais forte e o especto desapareceu, deixando no ar pequenas luzes que logo se apagaram...

Não consigo acreditar no que acabou de ocorrer! Será possível alguma explicação lógica? Aahh a razão nada tem haver com esssa situação!

As palavras reverberam dentro da minha cabeça... Então... Era é isso? Estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo? Que cliche barato! Ainda é difícil acreditar, mas, analisando bem, tudo se encaixa. Minha deusa, estou perdido!

- Milo! - Ouço uma voz exasperada me chamar e, devido ao torpor de tudo que havia acontecido não a reconheci, mas me ergui olhando para trás e...

- Camus! - Disse assustado e meu coração quase saltou do peito.

- Sim, eu. Algum problema? - Acho que notei magoa nessas palavras e, enquanto ele se aproximava pude ver o mesmo sentimento em seus olhos.

- Não, de jeito algum, só me assustei. - Aprecei em explicar.

- Quem mais esta aqui? Ouvi vozes... - Aquário quis saber olhando para os lados e não pude evitar de fazer o mesmo, apenas para ter certeza de que estavamos sozinho.

- Ninguém, eu estava falando comigo mesmo. - Não deixava de ser verdade, mas ficaria estranho se dissesse 'estava batendo um papo com um eu que já morreu'...

- Ah sim... - Ele respondeu vagamente e me encarou, por algum motivo fiquei encabulado e não consegui retribur o olhar. - Esta tudo bem com você? - Essa pergunta me pareceu profunda, tanto quanto a intensidade do fitar lançado a mim.

- Mais ou menos... - Finalmente tive coragem de olha-lo e o tempo pareceu parar... - Pensei muito, mas continuo com dúvidas...

- E eu posso te ajudar a resolvê-las? - Camus perguntou dando um pequeno passo o que o trouxe para dentro do alçanse de meus braços.

- Embora ache que vai querer me colocar em um esquife de gelo, você é o único que pode me ajudar... - Afinal Kardia falou, falou e falou, mas nada disse sobre os sentimentos de Dégel; creio que levarei um belo soco na cara!

- Não faria isso com vo... - Não permiti que o aquariano continuasse, simplesmente o puxei para mim, colocando minhas mãos em seu pescoço e uni nossas bocas.

Como o peguei de surpresa o outro cavaleiro não foi capaz de evitar que eu o penetrasse com minha língua e a sensação que me preencheu não pode ser completamente descrita em palavras, todavia ela foi intensa fazendo meu corpo arder e desejar mais.

Para minha surpresa, as mãos de Camus se agarraram a meus cabelos, por um instante achei que seria atirado longe, mas então ele começou a corresponder. Perdi a noção da realidade, meu coração acelerou, o sentimento era incrivelmente bom e foi ele quem uniu os corpos, descendo os dedos para minhas costas.

O modo como aquele quadril veio de encontro ao meu não foi casto! Ao contrário, foi insinuante, provocante... Também partiu do dele o intensificar da carícia, Camus exigia-me toda paixão e não recusei, mesmo no momento no qual senti dor devido àquelas unhas alongadas gravando-se em meu dorso, sobre o tecido.

Quanto tempo se passou não tenho ideia, pareceram-me os mais doces e quentes de toda a minha vida. Aos poucos o beijo voltou a se acalmar, assim como os toques mútuos, até findar por completo.

Abri meus olhos vendo que Camus mantinha os seus fechados, os lábios, vermelhos graças a minha reivindicação, entreabertos e expressão de satisfação na face. Como alguém podia ser tão lindo? Porém as linhas no rosto dele se modificaram quando abriu suas esferas e, nitidamente vi apreensão ali, por quê?

- Então... Concluiu alguma coisa? - Se ele tentou esconder sua ansiedade, falhou miseravelmente; e fui tomado por divertimento maldoso.

- Humn? Ainda não tenho muita certeza, mas acho... - Sadismos eu sei, mas não consegui deixar de brincar e por isso fiz uma pausa reflexiva.

- Acha o que? - Senti suas mãos pressionando minha cintura, não podia haver engano... Respirei fundo, ficando sério e confiante.

- Que te amo Camus de Aquário. - Confessei e nunca senti algo tão bom em toda minha vida, meu coração parecia recém nascido, cheio de excitação, forte e invulnerável, mas esse sentimento durou poucos instantes.

Vi Camus abaixar o olhar e, embora tenhamos praticamente a mesma altura, sua face se escondeu em meio aos fios azul-petróleo que acho tão bonitos, para piorar os braços dele, ao redor da minha cintura, pareceram ter perdido a força. A essa altura o pânico começa a me dominar. Será que havia feito besteira? Ofendi tanto assim ao revelar meus sentimentos?

- Camus... - Chamei baixinho e em tom perdido. Novamente aquele homem me surpreendeu!

Aquário me olhou e aquela face carregava o mais lindo e estonteante sorriso que já vi na vida! Nunca aqueles lábios haviam desenhado um contorno tão curvado quanto agora, e as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos apenas deixaram-nos ainda mais brilhantes superando qualquer jóia.

Estranho, sinto uma pontada no peito, mas não houve dor... Droga! Acho que me apaixonei novamente ou mais do que já estava, seria possível? Agora adquiri mais uma certeza em minha vida, viveria e morreria apenas para ver essa pessoa sorrindo desse modo.

- Você é mesmo um idiota se achar que vou te congelar depois de dizer tudo o que mais quero ouvir há tanto tempo. - As bochechas coradas, o tom de felicidade incontida... Esse não é o aquariano que conheço e é uma delícia ir mais fundo na personalidade dele! Sou contagiado por seu sorriso.

- Mas devo fazer uma correção nas minhas palavras. - O sorriso dele diminuiu, apenas para dar lugar a um interrogativo e ainda divertido, não cairia mais nas minhas brincadeiras sacanas. - Eu não 'acho', tenho certeza que amo você.

Camus suspirou levemente e, em seguida, levou a mão direita a minha face, o toque era delicado e acalentador, mesmas emoções que permeavam os orbes azul-gelo diante de mim.

- Realmente estive esperando por isso há um longo tempo... - Ele disse com ternura e posso jurar que, por um momento apenas, as madeixas do cavaleiro me pareceram completamente verdes... Algo me diz que essa era a cor dos cabelos de Dégel.

Ele aproximou novamente as faces, estava preparado para um beijo quando fui abraçado com força e Camus ocultou sua face na curva de meu pescoço. Inevitavelmente ri e o envolvi ternamente com meus braços, aproveitando a oportunidade para afagar os fios azul-petróleo que descobri ser tão sedosos quanto aparentavam. Fechei meus olhos e apreciei o perfume daquele ser, não havia dúvidas... Esse é meu campo Elíseos!

- Milo... - Sou chamado em tom baixo e voltamos a nos fitar, porém a distância entre nós era tão pequena que a respiração leve de meu amado me tocava a face.

- Diga... - Incentivei diante de pequena hesitação.

- Eu... Também te amo...

Admito, já sabia disso. Não querendo ser egocêntrico ou algo do tipo, mas as reações de Camus simplesmente não deixam margem para dúvida, entretanto... Ouvir dele... Aquelas palavras pronunciadas por voz tão melódica... Afastei-me sem pensar.

- AAAAHHHHHHHHH! SOU O CARA MAIS SORTUDO DO MUNDOOO! OBRIGADO ATHENA! - Não consigo me conter, a felicidade é grande demais! Grito para o mundo todo ouvir.

Estou eufórico, meu sangue corre rápido por minhas veias e artérias, a excitação esta transbordando de mim, desejo Camus mais do que o ar que respiro! Volto para ele, percebendo-o extremamente constrangido, vermelho como um delicioso morango e, feliz.

- Eu te amo... - Repito bobo e apaixonado, se bem que essas palavras devem ser sinônimas.

- E eu amo você... - A resposta que eu queria veio enquanto ele se achegava a mim de forma natural, como se sempre houvéssemos estado assim... Na verdade acho que nascemos para estar deste modo.

Nossos corpos se atraiam... Nossas almas se ansiavam... E nossas bocas se encontraram em um beijo calmo, repleto de emoção que nos manteve unidos por incontável período no qual nos acariciamos e tentamos saciar a imensa vontade um do outro... E, enquanto nossos corpos se uniam nesse local sagrado, posso sentir a proteção das constelações que nos regem e o calor de cosmos ancestrais...

Fim.

**Nota da Autora:**

Nostalgia... Esse sentimento me dominou durante a escrita dessa fic, não pensei que voltaria a redigir algo de 'Cavaleiros' novamente, principalmente desse modo... Ok eu explico.

Não gosto de escrever em primeira pessoa, embora tenha outros textos neste formato, e, segundo: mudei a dinâmica da escrita, usando travessões, deixando mais parecido com o que o mercado editorial usa no Brasil. Foi estranho, mas até que foi uma boa experiência, é bom mudar de vez em quando...

Quanto ao enredo desta fanfic, tudo me meio à mente graças à 'Lost Canvas' que comecei a ler, tardiamente, há pouco tempo; por incentivo da minha amiga Krika Haruno, por isso dedico "Predestinados" a ela [se você ler isso Krika, muito obrigada! Você é uma das minhas geminianas favoritas!]

Só por curiosidade, o livro mencionado é "Adeus China" de Li Cuxin.

É isso, obrigada a quem leu até aqui. Comentários são bem vindos.

Aiko Hosokawa

Belo Horizonte

19/07/2010 15:30 PM


End file.
